


Aliens

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grace ist allwissend, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Dannys Tag mit Grace. Sie gucken einen Film. Einen Disney-Film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens

Steve begreift es nicht.

Danny hatte ihm … Spaß versprochen. Danny hatte ihm vorgemacht, dass ihm dieses merkwürdige Machwerk tatsächlich gefallen würde.

Aber das hier ist kein Spaß. Das hier ist irgendwie merkwürdig, und Steve begreift nicht, wieso Grace sich noch nicht beschwert hat.

Grace, davon ist Steve überzeugt, ist hier die Expertin für Kinderfilme und ganz besonders für Kinderfilme von Disney – und dieser Kinderfilm von Disney wirkt … verkehrt. Absolut verkehrt.

Wäre Steve ein Kind, er würde sich entweder gruseln oder vor Empörung aufschreien, und wo zum Teufel kommt der wahnsinnige russische Wissenschaftler her? Im Weltall sollte es keine wahnsinnigen russischen Wissenschaftler geben, schon gar keine knuddelig Runden mit mehr als zwei Augen!

Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und wartet ab, zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als ihm der Verdacht kommt, dass das dürre gelbe Alien mit den drei Füßen möglicherweise sexuell orientierungslos ist. Er beschließt, dass Disney-Filme nichts für ihn sind.

Aber dann stürzt das kleine blaue Alien mit seinem Raumschiff auf der Erde ab, Musik setzt ein, und Steve setzt sich mit einem Ruck gerade hin. „Danny.“

„Hn?“ Danny klingt entschieden zufrieden mit sich selbst. Steve starrt fassungslos auf den Fernseher. „Danny.“

„Ja, Steven?“

„Danny, spielt dieser Disney-Film auf Hawaii?“

„Das ist durchaus möglich.“

„Und das hast du gewusst?“

„Selbstverständlich habe ich das gewusst.“

Grace sitzt zwischen ihnen auf dem Sofa, sonst hätte Steve ihn vor Begeisterung jetzt mindestens getackelt.

Er grinst, offen und breit und glücklich und gibt gern zu, dass er sich geirrt hat. Disney-Filme sind fabelhaft.

Grace summt das Eröffnungslied mit, ihre Augen leuchten, und Steve nimmt sich vor, Chin darum zu bitten, dass er ihr die Worte beibringt. Chin wird nicht sonderlich viel Überredung brauchen. Gracie nennt ihn Onkel Chin und sie könnte ihn dazu bringen, Samba für sie zu tanzen, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf setzte.

Steve lässt die Geschichte des Films über sich hinweg gleiten, ist von der mehr oder weniger heimlichen Ode an Elvis extrem überrascht und keineswegs entsetzt, als das dürre gelbe Alien mit den drei Füßen sich als Transvestit herausstellt.

„O’Hana“, sagt Grace plötzlich im Chor mit der Schwester des Hauptcharakters. „O’Hana bedeutet Familie – Familie bedeutet, dass niemand alleingelassen wird.“

Steve schluckt trocken, dann spürt er mit einem Mal Dannys Hand in seinem Nacken, und als er den Kopf dreht, sieht er, dass Danny seinen Arm hinter Graces Rücken über die Lehne des Sofas ausgestreckt hat.

Die Gänsehaut, die sich augenblicklich über Steves kompletten Rücken erstreckt, hat damit nicht das Geringste zutun, da ist Steve sich absolut sicher.

 

Grace lächelt in sich hinein und tut so, als würde sie nicht merken, was sich zwischen ihrem Danno und Onkel Steve abspielt.

Sie hat genügend Filme gesehen, und sie weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn zwei Menschen sich so benehmen, wie diese Zwei es tun.

Ihre Mutter behauptet zwar, Danno und Steve seien nur Freunde, aber Grace weiß es besser.

Danno hat ihr von Steve erzählt, Wochen, bevor sie ihn kennen gelernt hat. Und er mag meckern und mosern und sich aufregen, aber sie kennt ihren Danno und weiß, dass er es überhaupt nicht so meint.

Denn Grace weiß, wie es sich anhört, wenn Danno wirklich wütend ist, wenn er vom Streiten so erschöpft ist, dass seine Stimme rau und verzweifelt und überhaupt nicht mehr nach ihm klingt.

Danno streitet sich mit Steve, er streitet sich praktisch die ganze Zeit mit ihm, aber er streitet anders mit Steve, als er es mit ihrer Mutter getan hat. Grace kann nicht sagen, was genau so anders ist – abgesehen davon, dass sie nie weglaufen und sich verstecken will, wenn Danno und Steve miteinander streiten.

Sie muss nie die Tränen unterdrücken, muss sich eher zurückhalten nicht zu lachen.

Grace mag Onkel Steve. Onkel Steve ist groß und lieb und verrückt, und er hilft ihr dabei ihren Danno gesund zu ernähren, obwohl Danno behauptet, Steve sei lebensmüde und eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit.

Außerdem kann Steve surfen, und er hat ihr versprochen, Danno zu überreden, dass er es ihr beibringen darf. Zugegeben, sonderlich weit ist er damit noch nicht gekommen, aber Grace ist guten Mutes, dass er schon noch Erfolg haben wird.

Also sitzt sie zwischen Danno und Steve, kuschelt sich abwechselnd rechts und links an, und als die letzten Minuten des Films erreicht sind, presst sie die Lippen zusammen und wartet mit angehaltenem Atem auf das Lied.

Danno, und darauf ist Grace unglaublich stolz, kann alles. Er findet und verhaftet böse Menschen, findet immer ihre Barbies, egal, wo sie sie verloren hat, er backt ihr Muffins, wenn es ihr schlecht geht – und er kann singen.

Er tut es nicht oft – praktisch nie – aber bei gewissen Liedern macht er eine Ausnahme. Und er hat es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, das Lied mitzusingen, das während des Abspanns von Lilo und Stitch gespielt wird. Für gewöhnlich singt Grace mit ihm, aber sie hat sich vorgenommen, diesmal mucksmäuschenstill zu bleiben und stattdessen genau zu beobachten, wie Onkel Steve reagieren wird.

Grace ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass Steve ihren Danno in Momenten, in denen Danno etwas tut, das Steve nicht von ihm erwartet hätte, immer auf eine Art anguckt, dass man meinen könnte, Danno sei für ihn das Allergrößte.

Grace kann dieses Gefühl durchaus nachvollziehen.

Sie ist unheimlich beeindruckt, dass Steve so schnell begriffen hat, wie fabelhaft ihr Danno ist.

Und dann fängt das Lied an, und Danno singt, und Steve sieht ihn an, als sei er die Sonne und die Sterne und alles, was gut und schön ist in der Welt.

Grace ist zufrieden.

Danno hat ihr alles erzählt – wie er Steve zum ersten Mal begegnet ist, hat ihr Wort für Wort nacherzählt, was Steve zu der Madame Governor am Telefon gesagt hat, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in Steves Garage getroffen haben.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden, das meine Meinung geändert hat“, hat Steve zur Madame Governor gesagt, und Grace musste sich zurückhalten, nicht zu quieken, weil es so unglaublich romantisch war.

Leider hat Danno nicht wirklich begriffen, wie romantisch es war, dass Steve erst dann zugestimmt hat, auf Hawaii zu bleiben und Bösewichte zu fangen, als er ihm begegnet ist. Sie hat es ihm nicht gesagt.

Manchmal, das weiß Gracie, sind Männer unglaublich dumm. Aber sie wird sich hüten, sich einzumischen, denn Danno und Steve, da ist sie sich sicher, werden schon noch alleine drauf kommen, was los ist. Kono hat es ihr versprochen.

 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du singst.“

Steve steht in der Tür zu seinem alten Kinderzimmer und beobachtet, wie Danny die Bettdecke über seine Tochter zieht.

Grace ist praktisch sofort nach dem Abendessen eingeschlafen, hat sich schlafwandlerisch die Zähne geputzt und ihren Pyjama angezogen, nachdem Danny sie sanft wachgeschüttelt hat, und jetzt schläft sie wie ein Stein.

Steve beobachtet Danny dabei, wie er sich über seine Tochter beugt und ihre Schläfe küsst, und ihn durchfährt plötzlich ein Ruck.

„Okay, weißt du was? Du gehörst ins Bett“, hört er Dannys Stimme wie durch Watte, spürt Dannys Lippen an seiner eigenen Schläfe, spürt Dannys Bartstoppeln leicht über seine Wange kratzen.

Steve nimmt sich vor, nie, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken. Er nimmt es seinem Filmriss außerdem unglaublich übel, sich immer so blöde Momente auszusuchen, ihn mit Erinnerungen zu bombardieren.

Warum kann er sich zum Beispiel nicht mal an diese Dinge erinnern, wenn er allein ist?

Die Hitze, die seinen Körper durchflutet, macht es ihm absolut unmöglich, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, also steht er noch immer wie ein Idiot in der Tür und starrt Danny an – und Danny starrt zurück, denn Danny hat inzwischen etwas zu ihm gesagt, auf das er offenbar eine Antwort erwartet.

Steve räuspert sich nervös. „Ähm.“

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“ will Danny jetzt wissen, und Steve reibt sich den Nacken. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Unfassbar.“

Danny beehrt Steve nicht mit einer Wiederholung des Gesagten, stattdessen stapft er an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Steve folgt ihm ganz automatisch, die Treppe hinunter und zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Danny die DVD aus dem Spieler nimmt und in ihrer Hülle deponiert.

„Der Film hat mir gefallen“, sagt Steve leise, während Danny sich wieder aufrichtet.

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, erwidert Danny ebenso leise, und er grinst ein bisschen. „Das war außerdem der Plan.“

Steve will ihn umarmen. Denn wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, dann ist Danny der beste Mensch, den er überhaupt kennt, und er liebt diesen Mann. Auf rein platonische Art selbstverständlich.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du singst“, wiederholt Steve seine Worte von zuvor, und Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Denk nicht, ich würde nicht merken, was du da tust. Im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich kein Ginko.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an, und zugegeben, die Hälfte der Zeit hat er keine Ahnung, was Danny von ihm will, aber derartig kryptisch hat er sich schon lange nicht mehr ausgedrückt.

Danny seufzt, beugt sich vor, um den Wohnzimmertisch aufzuräumen, und Steve sucht verzweifelt nach etwas, das er zu ihm sagen könnte.

„Ich will mein altes Zimmer für Grace renovieren“, platzt es aus ihm heraus, und Danny stellt seine Bemühungen um den Wohnzimmertisch ein und macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade. „Du willst – wieso?“

Steve runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. „Damit sie sich freut? Ich will sie die Farben und sowieso alles aussuchen lassen und -“

„Steve.“

Steve hält inne.

„Es ist dein altes Zimmer. Es sind deine Kindheitserinnerungen.“

Danny klingt merkwürdig sanft. Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß. Und ich will die Sachen ja auch aufbewahren. Aber das Zimmer steht sowieso leer, wenn sie nicht da ist – und wenn Grace jetzt häufiger hier ist, dann soll sie einen Ort haben, der … der ihr gehört.“

„Ich wollte“, beginnt Danny vorsichtig, „mir eigentlich wieder eine eigene Wohnung suchen, wenn … also … sobald ich ein wenig Zeit habe.“

Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, und Danny hebt die Hand, bevor er etwas sagen kann. „Und ich sehe, dass du da eine Meinung zu hast. Ich sehe sogar, welche Meinung du dazu hast. Und ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, irgendwie, auf eine sehr, sehr abstrakte Art. Und weißt du, was du hättest tun können, damit ich mich auf eine weniger abstrakte Art geschmeichelt gefühlt hätte?“

„Abstrakte Art“, wiederholt Steve tonlos, und Danny fährt grinsend fort. „Du hättest mich fragen können, ob ich bei dir einziehen will. So richtig fragen. Mit Worten. Und man weiß nie – möglicherweise hätte ich sogar Ja gesagt.“

 

Danny liegt auf dem Rücken, starrt an die Decke von Steves Schlafzimmer und … hat kein Problem damit.

Steve liegt neben ihm, und Danny spürt, dass er noch wach ist, aber es ist im Prinzip Steves Schuld, dass sie hier schon wieder das Bett teilen, also ist Danny das einfach mal egal.

Das Gästezimmer ist nach wie vor eine Räuberhöhle – voll mit Kartons und Kisten, und in einer Ecke steht sogar ein ausgestopftes Wildschwein. Danny wird einen Teufel tun und in diesem Zimmer übernachten.

Grace schläft in Steves altem Zimmer – warum dieses Zimmer aufgeräumt und sauber ist, kann Danny nur vermuten: Es liegt daran, dass Steve Grace viel lieber hat als ihn. Damit hat Danny ebenfalls kein Problem. Seine Tochter ist unwiderstehlich, und Steve hatte nie eine Chance, nicht die Geringste.

Aber wenn Danny hier tatsächlich einziehen soll – und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann wäre das eine fabelhafte Lösung – dann muss dieses verdammte Gästezimmer aufgeräumt und das Wildschwein einem würdevollen Tod überführt werden.

Die Frage ist nur, wann. Sie haben einfach keine Zeit.

Im Zusammenhang damit weiß Danny wirklich nicht, wann zum Teufel Steve sein altes Zimmer renovieren will. Denn dieser Wahnsinnige will es mit Sicherheit neu tapezieren und streichen und in einem Anfall von Schöpferdrang auch gleich noch die Möbel selber bauen.

Danny schnaubt leise, und Steve dreht sich plötzlich zu ihm um und blickt ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. „Alles ok?“

Danny öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, da öffnet sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, und Grace steht im Rahmen und friemelt unsicher am Ärmel ihres Pyjamaoberteils.

Danny setzt sich sofort auf. „Was ist los, Äffchen?“

„Kann ich bei euch schlafen?“

Ihre Stimme klingt unglaublich müde, aber Danny würde hören, wenn sie geweint hätte, und er entspannt sich ein wenig. Sie hat manchmal Alpträume, seit Rachel und sie überfallen worden sind, und Danny bereut es nachträglich beinahe, weder Stan noch die Autodiebe umgebracht zu haben. „Sicher. Komm her.“

Ein Lächeln breitet sich über ihr Gesicht aus, und sie kommt zum Bett hinüber und krabbelt vom Fußende aus zwischen sie. Danny zieht die Decke für sie beiseite, wartet ab, bis sie ruhig in ihrer Mitte liegt, dann deckt er seine Tochter zu und küsst ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht ihre Schläfe. „Gute Nacht, Äffchen.“

„Gute Nacht, Danno. Gute Nacht, Onkel Steve.“

„Gute Nacht, Gracie“, erwidert Steve heiser, und Danny grinst ihn über Graces Kopf hinweg an.

Dann seufzt Grace, rollt sich herum und kuschelt sich an Steve, und Danny sieht ihn erstarren, bevor sein Gesicht einen lächerlich zärtlichen Ausdruck annimmt, und er den Arm um sie legt.

Danny hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass seine Tochter diese Angelegenheit für ihn entscheiden würde.

„Ok, ok“, sagt er leise, und Steves Blick wendet sich von Grace ab, die bereits wieder eingeschlafen ist. Stattdessen blickt er Danny in die Augen, und weil Steve noch keine Zeit gehabt hat, seine Züge zu glätten und all die Emotionen zu verarbeiten, mit denen Grace ihn soeben überschüttet hat, bekommt Danny prompt eine Gänsehaut und ist einen Moment lang sprachlos.

„Ok?“ wiederholt Steve schließlich leise, und Danny muss sich zusammenreißen, nicht an ihn heran zu rutschen und Grace zwischen ihnen zu ersticken.

„Ich ziehe ein“, sagt er leise, und wenn er geglaubt hat, Steve könne unmöglich noch glücklicher aussehen, wird Danny jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet“, sagt er streng, und Steve zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das Wildschwein muss gehen.“

Steves Reaktion ist einmalig. Er sieht ehrlich entsetzt aus. „Oh, was? Nein, Danno!“

Danny grinst nur.

 

Steve wacht auf, und er fühlt sich gut. Er ist ausgeschlafen und erholt, und weil er sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wann das zuletzt der Fall war, bleibt er einen Moment lang reglos liegen und genießt.

Erst dann schlägt er die Augen auf und will ihnen auch prompt nicht trauen. Danny liegt direkt neben ihm – und ja, Steve realisiert jetzt, dass sein Kopfkissen sich anders anfühlt als sonst, es besteht nämlich aus Dannys Schulter.

Dannys Hand liegt auf seinem Rücken, ausgebreitet und warm, und Steve weiß, er sollte sich schämen, aber es fühlt sich einfach so gut an.

Also rührt er sich nicht von der Stelle. Allerhöchstens die Sorge um Grace, und dass sie möglicherweise in der Nacht zwischen ihnen zu Tode gequetscht worden ist, könnte ihn dazu animieren, sich zu bewegen.

Aber Grace verfügt über einen hervorragenden Überlebensinstinkt und ist offenbar zwischen ihnen herausgerutscht, als es zu eng wurde. Sie liegt mitten auf ihrem Vater, das Gesicht an seinem Hals verborgen, und Danny hat den freien Arm wie einen Sicherheitsgurt um sie geschlungen.

Steve kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, noch nie etwas derartig Friedvolles gesehen zu haben, und er setzt sich vorsichtig auf und rutscht doch noch aus dem Bett, weil ihm eingefallen ist, dass Danny keine Fotos von Grace mehr hat, weil sie samt seines Apartments abgebrannt sind.

Also eilt er ins Erdgeschoss, sucht den uralten aber immer noch funktionstüchtigen Fotoapparat seiner Mutter und rennt praktisch wieder nach oben, sobald er ihn gefunden hat.

Grace und Danny haben sich kein Stück gerührt, und Steve tritt ans Bett heran, geht daneben in die Hocke und sucht den perfekten Winkel. Er drückt erst auf den Auslöser, als er praktisch unter dem Bett hockt, der Fotoapparat auf einer Ebene mit der Matratze, und Dannys Lider zucken, als das Klicken des Auslösers ertönt.

Er öffnet die Augen, blinzelt ein paar Sekunden lang auf Steve hinunter, dann breitet sich ein langsames, warmes Lächeln über seine Züge aus. „Manchmal bist du mir gruselig.“

Steve drückt ein weiteres Mal auf den Auslöser.

„Ich geh schwimmen“, flüstert er dann, und Danny nickt verhalten, ein kleines Zwinkern im linken Auge. „Lass dich nicht fressen.“

Steve grinst und legt den Fotoapparat auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Als er von seinem Frühsport zurück kommt, steht Danny in der Küche und macht Grace Waffeln – und Steve bekommt zu seinem Haferschleim einen Obstsalat.

„Nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde das jetzt jeden Morgen so machen“, stellt Danny klar, während Steve wie ein Wolf über sein Frühstück herfällt, und legt Steve ein Handtuch in den Nacken. „Babe, du tropfst.“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf, dass Wassertropfen in alle Richtungen spritzen, und Danny verpasst ihm einen mehr oder weniger liebevollen Schlag in den Nacken, während Grace vor Begeisterung quiekt.

„Nur, weil ich dir Kinderfilme zeige, heißt das nicht, dass du dich auch wie ein Kind benehmen musst!“

„Aber Danno – Onkel Steve ist Stitch“, behauptet Grace strahlend, und Danny starrt sie an. „Er ist nicht Stitch! Er ist der wahnsinnige russische Wissenschaftler, der alles in die Luft sprengen will!“

Steve steht der Mund offen. Grace schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Er ist Stitch.“

„Stitch hat Angst vor Wasser“, argumentiert Danny.

Grace lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Er ist Stitch.“

Steve ist _so_ kurz davor zu behaupten, Danny sei das sexuell orientierungslose Alien mit drei Füßen. Aber wenn Grace Lilo ist, dann ist Danny ganz eindeutig Nani – und Steve schätzt, dass sein Herr Partner damit genug zu tun hat.

Er räuspert sich. Grace strahlt ihn an.

„Ok, ok“, gibt er klein bei. „Ich bin Stitch.“

Danny stöhnt leise auf. „Unterstütz sie nicht bei diesem Unsinn. Am Ende will sie noch eine Besitzurkunde für dich ausfüllen, damit du uns auch ja nicht weggenommen werden kannst.“

Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Das ist gar keine so blöde Idee.“

Danny wirft die Hände gen Himmel und fleht den Herrn um Beistand an.


End file.
